Le Morte Fin
by misssixty1
Summary: Persephone finally gives the Merovingian what he deserves. One-shot. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Matrix trilogy, it is property of the Wachowski Brothers. This is just a one shot. Something that was on my mind a little. I might end up doing a full story later on down the road.**

**Le Morte Fin**

Persephone brushed her hair slowly, smiling at how it shined brilliantly in the light. It was always one of her favorite traits, her shiny black mane. It was one of the things he had loved about her when they first came here.

She grabbed a lily-decorated hair clip before pinning her hair back. It was the same one she wore during their wedding. The day that everything seemed so promising.

"Persephone, will you _hurry up_ I haven't got all night!" Merv yelled from the next room. She sighed and took a bottle of perfume from the mirror before spritzing herself with perfume on her pulse points.

She opened the door, stepping into the bedroom. He looked at her and did a double take.

Sex had turned into an annual thing. For some reason Persephone couldn't fathom she continued to remain faithful to him while he slept with half the Matrix and the machine world.

Little did he know this would be the final time. She was tired of it. She just wanted to be free. She loved him, with all of her heart (figuratively of course) but she could no longer endure the heartbreak and pain he caused. Neither could she endure what he caused others.

Helping Neo and Trinity the first time made her realize. She liked being nice and helping. It was against her nature. Against the way she was designed but...it was good to defy him in some way.

"I am ready." she sighed, feeling the metal object hidden inside of her corset.

He smiled. The first time he had genuinely done so to her in years. She was wearing lingerie for the first time since their wedding night. A light pink corset with a matching thong and garters. Over it was a sheer robe.

"You look...._tres belle._"

**(Very beautiful.)**

She smiled, something dazzling before letting the robe slide off her slim shoulders and fall to the ground. As he stared at her all the other women he planned on being with that night were erased from his mind. All he could think about was her. Her tanned skin seemed to glow against the pink lingerie he had specifically designed for a women Moscow who had "inspired" him years ago.

He couldn't remember what that woman looked like now. All that was in his mind was Persephone. It was a first. What had she done differently?

She sat down on the bed beside him, closing her eyes. For the first time since their marriage, he moved forward before giving her the first kiss,

As he pressed his lips to her, he was overwhelmed by her scent. It was different this time. A unique hint of sandalwood and raspberries. Who had created it? He made a mental note to find whoever it had been and terminate them before taking it for his own. No one besides him should be responsible for creating such an incredible fragrance.

He kissed her neck, closing his eyes and feeling how soft her skin was. It was like the first time they made love. Everything seemed so different. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been with her in this sense in so long, but it was just so strange. So...bizarre.

He made his way down her neck before sitting up to take off his clothes. Jacket, off. Silk shirt, off. Tie, off. Pants, silk boxers, leather shoes, off. He grabbed Persephone and pushed her down on her back before pressing his lips to her chest, moving her her clavicle, pressing them to the swell of her breasts. She closed her eyes and threw back her head, whimpering softly.

Merv moved up and pulled the flower from her hair, making it spill out around her in fantastic waves like a halo. He grabbed her arms, kissing the smooth skin. She ran one of her legs up the back of his calf, quietly sounding moans of pleasure.

He grabbed her panties before gently sliding them down her tanned legs. Persephone watched as he took each of her legs, pushing them back towards her before kissing the sensitive skin of her bare mound.

She cried out loudly, entwining her fingers in his hair. He leaned forward before deftly flicking his tongue out at her swollen sex, before finally sliding in his tongue.

She moaned, a lucid mixture of French and English as he pleasured her with his mouth for the first time since before they had married. Her toes curled as he continued to work her over, bringing her to the point of no return before leaving her hanging, ready for her body to implode. The tanned skin of her face went from dark to bright red, flushing brilliantly.

He ran his tongue back across her chest before taking her legs and sliding into her, as slowly as humanly possible. Persephone gripped the headboard, feeling close to death. He pulled her legs over his shoulders before pushing in and out, at a steady pace. She took him all the way to the hilt, digging her lilac-painted nails into his shoulder.

"_Plus difficile!_" she yelled as he began to move faster.

**(Harder!)**

He grunted before digging his fingers into her thighs, pushing himself as hard as he could go. The way it felt to be inside of her....she was tight with months of celibacy and seemed to fit around him perfectly.

She closed her eyes as images floated around her head. The day she was created. Coming here. The wedding. Club Hel. Dinners together, dances, whispers in the bedroom. It all synced into one moment.

She grabbed one of th laces of her corset before untying it, losing the case around her body. He pulled it down, freeing her breasts before leaning over and running his tongue over one of her nipples and hindering her from what she as trying to get to.

She sneaked a hand down under him as he gave the same attention to the other breast before pulling the ancient silver encrypted dagger from inside before plunging it inside just as he tensed around her.

His face was frozen in ecstasy, his mouth opened frozen in his last moment.

The blood rushed forward, coming out of his mouth and dripping onto her face.

"You..." was his last word before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed.

She pushed him off quickly, before he became dead weight.

She laid there for a moment staring up at the ceiling. Finally it was all over. Now...she would return to the machine world.


End file.
